The Secret Life Of Kit
by Kit-the misfit-Cat
Summary: Spankin' SPANKIN' New Chapter! Happy Holidays! Fo shizzle. (R&R my peeps)
1. Kit Has A Busy Day

A/N: 'Special' thanks to Olly. For giving me the Idea. Thanks a lot.

A/N: Reviews are appreciated.

****

The Secret Life Of Kit

Starring Kit

Saturday, September 21, 2002

Kit craps on Phoebe. Then later on in the day Kit spikes Phoebe's drink with cyanide. 

Oh that Kit. 


	2. The Nice Trip

A/N: Thanks to Kt for pissing me off. A lot. (Happy Now? Better be!!)

A/N: Reviews are appreciated.

The Nice Trip

Starring Kit

Sunday, September 22, 2002

Kit ran in a circle then she stopped. Then Kit ran after Phoebe to the basement and pushed her down the stairs. 

Poor Kit had to touch Phoebe in the process.


	3. Litter Box Fun

A/N: Will you stop asking me for more A/N's Kt? Come on now. I fear you will say 'no' oh well.

A/N: Hap!!! Phoebe sucks.

****

Litter Box Fun

Starring everyone's favorite Cat.

Monday, September 23, 2002

Phoebe heard someone knocking on the manor door. As Phoebe came down the stairs she tripped on Kit's litter box. Rolling down head first Phoebe crashed into the clock. 

The knocking stops the door opens and Kit is there.

Kit Laughs. 

The poor clock never had a chance. 


	4. The Pole Device

A/N: Kt the weirdest thing happened um, your friend *cough* lover *cough* 'Lyssie' says she is the father of your children. *Stares at Kt* 

A/N: Credits to the person who gave me the pole idea in the reviews. Thank you.

****

The Pole Device

Starring Kit with special guest Prue!!!

Kit poked Phoebe 5,987,749,899,561,123,644,612,987,789 times with the pole so she wouldn't have to touch her. Good Kit, now you won't have to waste a trip to the hospital. 

As for 'special' after she received a good poking from Kit, Prue gave her a good ass kicking. 

Oh that Prue.


	5. Sharp Pointy Objects

A/N: Begs Mari (younger than Kit!) for forgiveness. I am so freakin sorry!! I tell you. 

A/N: Dear LL's and Kt I have nothing important to say to you ppl. Except for Kt who instead of hating the beast 'Lyssie' makes out with her. So... *Slaps*

****

Sharp pointy objects 

Starring Kit 

Kit placed two thumb tacks on the floor. Then Kit went behind Phoebe and pushed her to the floor. 

A huge BUZZ sound was made. 

It turns out that the thumb tacks deflated 'special's fake breasts.

Oh those tacks. 


	6. Winner Takes All

A/N: Kt job well done for what I don't know.

****

Winner Takes All

Phoebe ate _all_ of Kit's kitty chow. 

Kit should be upset but by some miracle she is not. Some how Kit knew Phoebe would eat her food.

So Kit did a smart thing and made a bet with Darryl and Paige that 'special' will eat kitty food in less than a day tops.

It only took a matter of seconds before Kit received her money, 200 dollars cash, from Darryl and Paige.

Poor Darryl and Paige.


	7. Rock Paper Scissors

A/N: I'm not on restriction anymore! *Jumps for Joy*

A/N: To all my haters I would appreciate if you review me your complaints about me In My Own FREAKIN' fics. As we say it here in Chicago (Chickcowgo) " If you have beef with me than be woman/man/it enough to bring it to my face!" Honestly I'm soooooooo tired of finding about you people hating my dear good friends and me in other peoples fan fics. I think it's simply rude to the writer of the story and rude to my friends and I. Jebus the review button is only a click away! Also have a great life! *Smiles*

A/N: Thank you my dear friends for helping me through the tragic period of my fic, Just Ask Phoebe's death. I will never forget this. OPIP forever.

****

Rock Paper Scissors 

Phoebe is running after Kit everywhere in the manor. Apparently Kit managed to make Phoebe think about someone other than herself. Now we all know along with Kit how Phoebe hates to think about other people, e'special'ly to think about her kin. 

Some where along the line 'Special' loses Kit. As Phoebe makes her way to the kitchen a ROCK is thrown at her fugly little face. Phoebe falls flat on her ass. It takes Phoebe several long hours to remember how one gets up from the floor. Amazingly Phoebe manages to do so. Angered, Phoebe stands up only to hear Kit taunt her with the simple words of "Help me I'm 'Special' and I can't get up!" 

"I'm gonna get you KIT!" Phoebe runs to the kitten looking for the clever feline. Phoebe hears some noise coming from beneath the table.

"I got you now" 'Special' claims proudly. With that Phoebe goes underneath the table to find a piece of PAPER. Written on the paper reads:

__

To my lovely 'Special' 

It wasn't nice knowing your hair. I plan to fix that.

With a whole lot of Hate, and Smooches 

Kit

"Oh no you don't Kit, you aren't going to touch my fantastic hair."

"Too late for that don't you think" Kit says and hands Phoebe the SCISSORS and locks of brown hair before she takes off in flight. 

Phoebe Screams. 

Oh that Kit! 


	8. Phew!

A/N: It's been long. I know. 

A/N: Warning this chapter is scary... well for me at least. 

****

Phew!

Kit gave birth to five kittens. 

Kit hadn't seen her kids because Paige took them in a blanket to get cleaned off.

Paige then returned with a blanket carrying her lovely kittens inside. Kit waited to be congratulations from Paige only to receive "I'm deeply sorry."

Paige hesitated at first but then decided to show kit. Kit saw her kittens and they... 

Jebus ... 

This is horrible...

They....

What sick joke is this!...

Kit saw her kittens and they....

Brace yourself...

Looked like Phoebe. All of Kit's kids looked like Phoebe! Except they had cat bodies!

Then Kit woke up. Phew!!! It was all a dream! Thank you Jebus!!!


	9. Hit and Run

****

A/N: To those that hate me carry on to hate because I wont change my opinion of the 'Special' one. Plus you are only providing me with more motivation to come up with bigger and better things that are anti-Phoebe. With that, BRING IT ON. 

A/N: Please Review. Also have a fun over the holidays. 

Hit and Run

Phoebe was running a mile again for the trillionth time today. Apparently Phoebe gained a 1/2 pound and she considers herself fat. Why? Well of course its because she no longer sees her collar bone jutting out as if it were to poke someone 2 feet away. Instead her collar bone just juts out.

Anyway...

Phoebe was half way across the street when all of a sudden a SEMI TRUCK comes at a rapid speed. Jebus, this Semi was going well over 95 mph. 

Phoebe being 'Special' and extremely thin had a delayed reaction to the oncoming vehicle. 

SPLAT

Phoebe's been ran over as she tried to run slowly_ away from _the truck but instead because of her 'Special'ness Phoebe runs _to_ the truck. 

Leaving us to debate whether if it was a hit and run on Phoebe's part or if it was a hit and run on the truck's part. I'll go with the first option. 

As for the driver that triumphantly waved its truckers hat after Phoebe had hit the ground was non other than our favorite cat, Kit.

Darn, that Phoebe still lives. 

Poor Semi Truck had to come into contact with Phoebe's living carcass. 

Oh that Kit didn't tell us she knew how to drive. 


	10. Door Trouble?

A/N: Loosely based on a true story.

A/N: Do not try and attempt to open doors at home unless supervised 

****

Door Trouble? 

'Special' goes to the get the mail. Wow! The MAIL! Phoebe has a promotion. For 'Special' it one step up from getting the newspaper. Phoebe must take this job seriously because she wouldn't want to be demoted now. 

Then the unthinkable happens: the door won't open!

'Special' with all her might pushed and pushed the door but it would budge. Then Phoebe remembers that you need to pull the door to open it. So 'Special' huffed and puffed but she still couldn't open the door. 

Kit comes along and laughs at 'Special.' Then Kit goes up to the door and unlocks it. 

Oh that Phoebe.

Kit did something nice.

As for the mail it was retrieved. 


	11. It’s a Bird, It’s a No Don’t Waste Your ...

A/N: To CharmedOneJayme and her buds, thanks a lot for your kind words. I felt all fuzzy inside and shocked that a Phoebe lover thanks me. Other Phoebe lovers who disagree with me could learn to follow you and your buds. Thanks for backing me up. You people kick ass! Australia love from America.

A/N: For those who want to know about the real Kit whereabouts, well it is true... she died. Sadly RIP. I love Kit. Viva la Kit!!!

****

It's a Bird, It's a- No Don't Waste Your Breath It's 'Special'

Phoebe's powers haven't been working lately. Hmm maybe it's safe to say that Kit has a part in this.

Anyway Phoebe is too much of a bum to try and get a premonition so instead 'Special' tries to levitate.

Phoebe lightly jumps but nothing happens. 

Kit meantime heard some ruckus in the attic and saw Phoebe there. Kit noticed what Phoebe was trying to do then smirked her Cat Smile.

Quickly Kit went to the Book of Shadows making sure Phoebe didn't see her. Kit recited a spell. A power boosting spell. 

Seconds later Phoebe jumps again. 

EUREKA**,** she's got it! Too much of it! 

Phoebe flies. Oh she flies so good she flies through the roof.

Oh that Kit. How nice of her to do that for 'Special.'


	12. Hey look where you’re going!

A/N: Enjoy and please review.

Hey look where you're going!

Phoebe walks down the street because she is too 'special' to use a sidewalk. 

"Da dop duh doop," she says not really paying attention to where she's walking.

Then THUD. Phoebe falls down the sewer. Apparently the cover to it has been removed.

Phoebe lands on her head, don't worry kiddies she won't drown. Sadly. Though she would certainly smell yucky.

Anyway using her last brain cell Phoebe calls for Leo! 

"LeeeeeeeO," Phoebe screams. Waiting for awhile, Leo appears in the sewer.

"Oh Leo, Save me I'm important!!" Leo looks at her and then walks towards her... Leo passes her to pick up his lucky penny.

"There you are! I looked all over for you!" Leo orbs out.

"Leo?" Phoebe was about to complain when suddenly a noise is heard above her lightweight head. 

Oh sweet Felix! It's Kit and she's moving the cover above the sewer to save other 'special' people from falling in!!!

Oh that Kit. Kit is really thoughtful of the 'special's.

Darn Phoebe somehow manages to get out. *Looks at Cole.*


	13. You’ll Shoot Your Eye Out!

A/N: Check my profile.

****

You'll Shoot Your Eye Out!

Starring Kit

Kit plays with an bow and arrow. Oh that Violent Kit, letting out the aggression. After awhile of shooting pillowcases in Phoebe's room Kit takes aim at Phoebe pictures. Not surprisingly every photo has her in it.

'Special' walks in and looks at the adorable Kit playing with weapons. "Aww!"

Then 'Special' notices the numerous arrows sticking out of just about everything in her room. 'Special' not connecting Kit holding the weapon in her hands to the awful mess of her room Phoebe thinks nothing much of it.

"Kit, you'll shoot your eye out," Phoebe warns as she watches Kit aim upwards now at her ceiling. Kit turns around and looks at dear ol' 'Special.'

With a smirk Kit shoots the arrow upwards. The arrow bounces of the ceiling heading to Kit only to stop directly in front of her to take a detour to Phoebe's...

(A/N: Why me?) To...

Phoebe's ass. 

Phoebe actually thought about Kit and not just herself.

Kit is really a good archer. 


	14. Comedian Kit

A/N: Phoebe/'lyssie' lovers don't complain. The purpose for this is to laugh. I have no intent to make you people angry . 

A/N: Please Review. Whether about my story or about Ducks. I don't care, well I do like ducks. :)

****

Comedian Kit

Starring Kit along with 'Special'

Kit walks up to Phoebe who happens to be 'reading' a book by Dr. Seuss called _Cat in the Hat_. Really Phoebe is looking at the pretty pictures. 

Kit pounces on Phoebe's head waiting for 'special' to do something but nothing happens. Phoebe is still entertained by the books pretty pictures. Kit has no choice but to slap Phoebe. 

"Hey," yells 'Special' very upset but then her eyes glance over to the pretty pictures and she is dead focused on them. 

"My dear 'Special,'" says Kit with a annoyed look as she jumps off Phoebe's head landing on Phoebe's book .

"Hey! I'm reading!!!"

"But 'Special' I have a joke I want to tell you!"

"A joke? Oh a JOKE!! Please tell me!"

"Ok... Knock, knock"

Thinking really hard of what to say Phoebe answers carefully, "Who's there?"

"Monkey"

"Monkey who?"

"PHOEBE," Kit shouts laughing her ass off. Phoebe laughs but gets mad only to realize that she indeed is that Monkey. Phoebe was about to say something when Kit interrupts.

"Knock, knock"

"Who's there?"

"Monkey."

"Monkey who?"

"PHOEBE!!!" Kit goes into hysterical laughter. 

Phoebe gets really mad and yells, "Hey stop that! No more Monkey jokes!"

"Ok... Knock knock!"

"Who's there?"

" Baboon."

"Baboon who?"

"PHOEBE!!!!" Kit laughs and laughs her ass off. Phoebe becomes angry, Kit takes this as her cue to run. 

Oh that 'Special' and her jokes!!

Oh that Kit. She should really join Track and Field.


	15. I Want To Call Myself That!

A/N: I have writers' block on my fic Vita so to vent I wrote this.

A/N: No Phoebes were harmed or diseased in this chapter of The Secret Life of Kit.

A/N: *laughs evilly* Hey, Health Class is good for something!!

Important A/N: You ppl are too funny. The reviews are hilarious! Not only are they funny but one is very informative on DUCKS!! Woo!! Quack?! I urge you ppl to read them.

****

I Want To Call Myself That!

Kit walks in the manor door after a busy day of finding 'Special' a job. 

I know you're probably asking yourself, What in the hell is Kit doing looking for a job for the 'Special'? The answer is simple my friends, the newspaper and the brothel aren't ranking in enough doe as it used too. 

So 'Special' has to get a third job because Paige is devoted to the craft and Piper has the Club, Apple aka Leo and the brat, I mean baby to look after.

Anyhoo Kit hangs up her coat and hat, places her briefcase down on the floor. "'Special' I'm home," Kit yells.

Phoebe comes to the manor's front door crawl on all four's with a newspaper in her mouth. Kit grabs the newspaper and whacks Phoebe in the head. " 'Special' how many times do I have to tell you the newspaper is not food?" 

"Um I don't know how many," questions Phoebe. Kit then whacks her again.

"Never mind. Anyway I got you job as a poster child for Chlamydia. You have to go at 415 to take some pictures ok?"

"Oh Kit you're the greatest!!" You bastards! 

"Oh 'Special' you're truly that 'Special' huh?"

"Well of course I am. Um Kit what is Chlamydia? It's a pretty name and I want to name my kid that!! "

"Um yeah it's a great name for your future kid. Chlamydia is um *cough**snicker**cough* a flower. Yes, a lovely flower that um also goes by the name of bacteria Chlamydia trachomatis."

"Is the flower pretty?"

"Yes it is. It's so pretty that nobody would want to touch it because of its immense prettiness."

"Oh Kit I want to change my name to Chlamydia!!!"

"What about naming it your kid after it"

"Screw my kid. I'm out of here." 

Oh that sly Kit. How nice of you to get Phoebe a job.

Chlamydia Halliwell has a nice ring to it. Much better than ol' Phoebe Halliwell which is so last season. 

A/N: Please review about this story or just about Chlamydia and its friend Syphilis.


	16. The Flying Hotdog

A/N: Remember a long time ago I wrote Just Ask Phoebe, a parody of Phoebe dissing bliss. Well I been meaning to tell you people but I kept on forgetting to, that since Just Ask Phoebe isn't excepted by FF.N I have JAP up a Charmed-O-Rama or as I call it Kt's site. The addy is in my profile. Please go there and join up and maybe Just Ask 'Pheobe' something.

A/N: Please read and review.

****

The Flying Hotdog

Kit threw a hotdog at Phoebe. 

The hotdog hit 'Special' right in-between her eyes. 

Phoebe went falling face first, the hotdog smashed between her and the floor. 

She stayed down for days.

When 'Special' woke up Kit threw another hotdog at her. 

Phoebe went down again, for a very long time to come.

Oh that hotdog. 

Oh that Kit.


	17. Using Your Head

A/N: Here's a quickie. Please read and review. 

****

Using Your Head

Kit throws a kickball at Phoebe's fat head. 

Phoebe falls on her ass. 

Kit laughs a lot. 

Oh that Kit you have good aim. 


	18. Using Your Head Again

A/N: Thanks Kt for checking this without pay. Um I realize that quite the few of you brought up the point that it shouldn't take this long to post chapters of TSLoK. I know that, and I blame South Park, man. I was still recovering from the ep where the Elephant mated with the Pig so there could be mini elephants roaming around. I laughed my ass off 'till it broke. So I spent the time recovering thus not being able to write anything funny. *laughs* So Phuckin' Funny. Mini Elephants. HA!

****

Using Your Head Again

"I'm going to kill you," yelled 'Special' as she got up from the floor.

Kit laughed and ran away.

Phoebe became angrier. She twirled into the kitchen with fury. Ol' Phoebe returned this time skipping in with a butcher knife. 

Kit saw this and chuckled from her hiding spot. "Oh stupid 'Special' and her shiny objects."

(A/N: The Following words are exchange. Warning please don't crap in your 'dacks'! ~ Kit)(Heh. Oh that Kit ~ KT)

'Special': "Argh don't call me that! I'm not stupid, I'm the smartest person in the world. Now come out you furball and let me hack you to bits!"

Kit: "NO!!"

'Special' : "Please?"

Kit: "NO!!!"

'Special': "Come on, I said please!"

Kit: "NOOOOO!!!"

'Special': "You're mean. Why not?"

Kit: "You're attempting to kill me!!!"

'Special': "So?"

Kit: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" (B/N - Beta's note - Shee Kit, overpunctuate much? ~ KT) (So!!! ~ Kit)

'Special': "Come one, just come out. I promise I won't hurt you."

Kit: "Oh yeah, well than put the knife back into the kitchen."

'Special': "No."

Kit: "Then NO! You fool."

'Special': "PLEASE COME OUT."

Kit: "SHUT UP!"

'Special': "Make me."

"Fine-" Kit comes out from her hiding spot so quickly that Phoebe didn't see Kit pick up the Kickball. All Phoebe saw was the Kickball coming straight to her face and being 'Special' and all had no time to react. Bam! Bitc *cough* Witch went dowwwnn. "Damn I have good aim." Kit said. 

Kit went to her kickball when she notice the butcher knife. Smirking Kit grabbed the knife and started chopping Phoebe's hair.

After Kit was done. Phoebe awoke and immediately went to the mirror to see her face. The kickball did hit her pretty hard. 

Kit laughs really hard when she sees the fugly look on dear ol' 'Special' s face. It was priceless.

"'Special' , I'm glad you like it. I put a lot of thought into chopping random sections of your left side and leaving your right side alone. It's truly a work of Kit."

"Maaaaaaaaa!!!! I'm going to kill you!"

"You don't have the knife!"

"So, I don't need the knife-"

"Wait! 'Special' , what that?" Kit points past Phoebe's head. 'Special' looks and then BAM! The kickball hits smack-dab at Phoebe's fat head. 

Phoebe falls on her face.

Kit laughs a lot and then leaves.

Oh that Kit, you're such the bad ass.


	19. I’ll drink to that!

A/N: These are getting harder to write. I'm out of ideas. Meh hopefully something inspires me soon. Also thanks for the reviews. Funny as always. Well Keep Truckin'.

****

I'll drink to that!

It was a long summers day and having nothing to do Kit was bored out of her mind.

To her lucked Phoebe rolled in... Really! She's a good roller that 'Special.' If only she could roll into the street.

Anyhoo Kit decided to dare 'Special' into drinking a gallon of milk. The catch was that Phoebe couldn't stop drinking no matter what.

So Phoebe agreed to the bet and started drinking away. 

__

Chug... Chug... Chug 

Kit goes to the cabinet while still keeping an eye on the drinking 'Special.'

_Chug... Chug... Chug _

Kit pulls out a pair of boxing gloves. Kit placing them on her paws. She does a little boxing dance. 

__

Chug... Chug... Chug 

Phoebe doesn't notice Kit dancing around. 'Special' is too concentrated on finishing the milk.

__

Chug... Chug... Chug 

Kit advance towards 'Special' like Gary advances towards chocolate cake. Stalking it's prey.

__

Chug... Chug... Chug 

Phoebe has a quarter of a gallon to go when...

__

Chug... Chug... Chug 

Kit delivers the one-two punch from hell to 'Special's stomach.

Guhc... Guhc...Guhc

Phoebe explodes! Thank Felix for Kit that she somehow managed to put on a little yellow rain coat and open an umbrella in .001 seconds after the punch of hell.

Guhc... Guhc... Guhc

Phoebe lost the bet. Serves her good because everyone knows not to bet against Kit. Right? [You say "Yes"] Good.

Oh that Kit, I didn't know you could box!


	20. Animal Instincts

Teaser: I have the next Vita chapter! Bam!

A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far. *Dies of laughter* You may have to read this twice, I wouldn't want you to miss all the jokes. *I seriously think I'm going with the Bugs in Hell for this. *

A/N: Wow my 20th chapter to this never-ending story. Sweet! Please review, or say something like "Quack?" Anything please my standards are extremely low! Thankies.

A/N: Also be sure to check out my Kitastic Website. It's killer... well not really. :) Look in my profile.

****

Animal Instincts 

Starring Kit

Kit wants to go fishing, but instead of lake there's the manor and instead of fishes, there's one 'special.' 

Standing at the top of the landing Kit, in her fishing getup, hooks Phoebes' precious "working girl" shoe to her fishing rod. Kit then throws the shoe overboard. 

Coincidently near the bottom of the staircase is our favorite? 'Special' talking on her cell phone. 

Cadunck!

Luckily for us Kit threw the sucker with much force that the heel of the shoe went through 'Special's hollow head. Good Kit. 

Phoebe wavers after being hit. Angered that her cell phone went out of her hand Phoebe pulls the bloody shoe out of her head. Then Phoebe moves and growls like T-Rex 'cause you know that 'Special' is well... um... extremely 'special' now. 

Anyhoo Kit can't believe that 'Special' is alive and kicking. Sighing Kit winds the fishing line pulling the shoe off.

"Blasted 'Special'," Kit shouts as she runs down the stairs carrying her fishing pole with her.

Still acting like a dinosaur Phoebe has her hands curled forward and pulled up to her shoulders and her knees slightly bent. (What a 'special'!) 'Special' takes her animal act further by swaying from side to side with her head moving in all directions. Phoebe then adds the final touch of growling like Gary when he has nothing to eat. 

Kit comes to face 'Special'saurus using her fishing pole as a spear. Kit jerks her spear a couple of times playing with Phoebesaurus's head. Finally Kit puts some effort with her makeshift spear poking the hell out of 'Special'saurus. 

Though 'Special'saurus doesn't give up. She keeps on growling slowly getting tired of being poked to bugs in hell. 

Kit then finishes Phoebe off by using her spear as a javelin nailing 'Special' to the wall. 

Oh that Kit, way to kill Phoebesaurus!


	21. Pinned!

A/N: Pee Pee KISSMLA!!!@?! Smooches, Kit.

A/N: "Quack?" 

****

Pinned!

Starring Kit

Kit walks into the manor heading towards the kitchen. Kit briefly stops walking and turns to 'Special'. 

Looking Phoebe up and down Kit shakes her small little head disappointedly as she says "Still nailed to the wall?"

'Special' grunts Phoebesaurus style. 

Kit laughs, and calls Phoebe "loser" as goes on her way to the kitchen.

Phoebe is left all alone until, a little spacecraft pops in the manor. Soon the doors open revealing little space kittens from planet Kiticia (A/N: Originality oozes off me!) come and free 'Special'.

"Thanks little kittens for free-" Bam 'Special' went down! We can thank the little Kiticians for overloading her wee little head with _knowledge_ of all things, knocking her unconscious! And people say an education doesn't hurt anyone, hap.

Anyhoo it takes a group effort for the Kiticians to lift Phoebe and shove her in their tiny spacecraft. 

Then they pop out. 

Oh that Kit, what will she do without 'Special'?

Will Kit travel to Kiticia? How will she get there?

Will I ever explain my love hate relationship with Sp- Spa -Spaa -Space?

Stay tuned for another craptastic chapter!


	22. Screw Answering Questions

A/N: Oddly enough I'm a great student but my mouth may prove contrary. So thus Screw Answering Questions. 

A/N: This story goes into the "cute" category I guess. Happy Holidays! Enjoy.

****

Screw Answering Questions

It was Christmas day and there cam a knock on the door. Kit opened the door. Yes an amazing feat for a CAT to accomplish. Anyway she opened the door and there laid Phoebe gagged and bound by a couple of annoyed Kiticians. 

"Meow MEOW!" (Here, take this THING at once!) Said an angry Kitician as he gave Phoebe a good kick in the ass and then the head.

"So that's what happened to 'special' and here I thought she would be 'working'."

"Meow MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!!!" (This dumbass ate our food supply in one day and then proceed to take a couple of fellow Kiticians hostage! Later on we found out her purpose was to force them to act out a play of her life story. Some of the hostages are still in the Trauma Unit as we speak!) 

The angry Kitician then turned to his fellow teammates and they went on to pick up Phoebe. The Kiticians toss her ass in the manor and then ever so quickly they released her while heading to their ship. 

Kit sighed. Then the unexpected happen Phoebe came from behind and gave Kit a hug.

Then our hero shouted, "Don't touch me I'm naked!" It's funny 'cause it's true. 

That was Beautiful and Horrible at the same time. Oh that poor Kit. She's naked no less.


End file.
